Beyblade Radical
by Christopher Pitt
Summary: AU; Enough is Enough and it's time for a change, maybe its time for Tyson's reign as World Champion to come to end and let the reign of Radicals begin whether he's ready or not.
1. The Tournament

Beyblade Radical

The Tournament

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP" yelled two voices.

Two Beyblades then squared off in the Beystadium, one was pure silver and the other was a reddish brown. The Blades started to smash into each other and sparks flew off.

One of the Bladers yelled, " Wolverine Claw Attack".

And the other Blader yelled back, " Ram Attack"

At that moment a third blade entered to stadium, this Beyblade was pick with green stripes. All three blades collided and all three of the Beyblades went to thier owners.

The brown blade went to Austin , the pink one to Krystal and silver one went to Stephan.

" Why did you do that Krystal!", asked Stephan knowing he was just about to finish off Austin.

" Just getting to know the opposition", replied Krystal smoothly.

" What our you talking About", questioned Austin.

" I signed up for a tournament", replied Krystal.

" Well Austin and I didn't sign up, so that means you had no right interupting our battle", snapped Stephan.

" I signed up for you guys", giggled Krystal.

" YOU WHAT!", yelled Austin and Stephan.

After Austin and Stephan calmed down.

Austin asked, " When is the Tournament".

" Tomorrow", replied a girl's voice.

A girl then entered the room, she had curly brown hair and was wearing purple pants, a pink t-shirt and a dark purple lab coat.

" You remember Wendy?", asked Krystal.

" No", both replied quickly.

" She's my neighboor and my friend", replied Krystal annoyed " She's going to be our advisor and team analyst".

" Okay, but I thought we were looking for a fourth blader", replied Stephan.

" Relax Stephan we'll find one at the tournament tomorrow", replied Austin.

" About that give me your beyblades", Wendy said sharply.

" Why?", snapped Stephan " your not touching Wolver till you tell me why"

" So I can improve them", answered Wendy totally unfazed by Stephan's remark.

" In that case here's Rhinoxer", said Austin while dropping his blade into Wendy's hand.

Stephan then dropped Wolver in to her hand and said " It better come back better"

" I wouldn't worry about that", Wendy replied calmly.

" What about Krystal's blade", asked Austin.

" Her's has already been improved", answered Wendy.

" Lets see your blade Krystal", said Stephan curiously.

Krystal then removed her beyblade Snaker from her pocket, her blade was pink with green stripes but the attack ring was what stood out to Austin and Stephan it was round and had four snake heads on it.

" What are the heads for", asked Austin.

" Well they repel attacks from certain angles", answered Wendy.

" I have to remember that because I'm going to win this Tournament and to do that I'll have to fight Krystal at some point", Stephan thought to himself.

" Wendy, how does the Tournament work", asked Krystal

" Well there are four blocks A,B,C and D in eack there are ten bladers, and last blade spinning wins", explained Wendy.

" Ten blades equals nine losers, this should be fun", remarked Austin.

" It'll be fun for you till you meet in the Tournament", replied Stephan arrogently.

" By the way what type of Beyblades do you use", Wendy asked Stephan and Austin.

" Attack", answered Austin.

" Combination", replied Stephan.

" You should all go home and get some rest", advised Wendy.

"Okay", they all answered.

"We will meet here tomorrow", Wendy told.

" I have to agree with Wendy, I can't help but think that i'm going to need to be at full strength for the tournament, something is going to happen and it's going to change our lives", Stephan thought to himself.


	2. Stephan's Anger

Beyblade Radical

Stephan's Anger

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

" Where's Wendy", Stephan said impatiently.

" Here I am", replied Wendy as she ran up to the group " Here's your new beyblade Austin, I added a new attack ring with wedges to lift up your opponents blades".

" Awesome", said Austin.

" Rhinoxer also has a new special too, Rhino Rampage", informed Wendy " Now Stephan I had to totally remake your beyblade, so I added a stronger attack ring, weight disk and a blade base with a free spinning shaft".

Stephan took the blade looked it over and pocketed and then mumbled "Thanks".

" Well what our we waiting for?", asked Krystal.

At the Stadium.

" I got what blocks your in", said Wendy as she entered the locker room where the bladers were.

" Spill it", said Stephan.

" Well here it is", Wendy replied she then read off the list

" Stephan is in Block A

Krystal is in Block B

Austin is in Block C

And myself Block D".

" You entered?", asked Krystal excitedly.

" Would the participants of Block A enter the arena", boomed the speakers.

" Well lets go", said Wendy heading for the door.

" I hope you know they said Block A", said Stephan coldly.

" I'm going because I'm the analyst for the team", replied Wendy.

" I don't need your help, I have always bladed alone", yelled Stephan.

Stephan then walked out of the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

" What's with him", asked Wendy.

" He's jealous", replied Austin.

" Jealous... Why?", asked Wendy.

" Because before you joined the team Stephan was the one who knew the most about beyblades, and now that your here must feel like your showing him up", explained Krystal.

" That explains his attitude towards me but why does he blade alone" asked Wendy.

" I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but its for the better good", sighed Austin.

Both Krystal and Wendy looked Puzzled.

" Beyblading runs in Stephan's family, Stephan told me all about his family's past, When Stephan's father was young he loved beyblading some said he was destined to be the greatest Champion that ever lived but then an accident happened to his father and he lost his right hand"

Krystal and Wendy gasped.

" Then Stephan's parents met and had a child his name was Jason, Stephan's father promised he pass down his blade and his bit-beast to the son who could wield it and his mother would pass hers to the daughter, so when Jason was ten he tried to use the bit-beast but he couldn't, next was Tala two years younger then Jason he couldn't wield the blade either, next was Stephan and he was one year younger then Tala and he successfully Wielded the beyblade".

" So that's how Stephan got Wolver", realized Krystal.

" Now here's where it get interesting When Stephan was four his parents had a daughter named Nicole and she got her mother's bit-beast, Jason then left home when he was thirteen and Stephan hasn't heard from since then, then his father heard about this beyblade training facility called the Abbey in Russia so he got enough money to send one of his kids Stephan and Nicole already had bit-beasts so decided to send Tala, That Abbey was ran by Biovolt"

" So that means Stephan's Brother is Tala of the Blitzkrieg boys" replied Wendy.

" Two years later when Stephan was twelve Tala attacked him and stole some of Wolver's spiritual energy, by using the spiritual energy of Wolver Biovolt created Tala's bit-beast Wolborg, Biovolt was taken down by BBA and the Bladebreakers Tala then saw the errors of his ways and slowly started to change his life back but Stephan has heard from after his lose to Tyson two years ago, Stephan's parents divorced and Stephan lives with his mother and Nicole lives with the father and Stephan hasn't heard from her either"

" Wow I had no idea", said Krystal.

Out in the Arena.

" Beybladers take your positions", shouted the announcer.

" 3...2...1 let it rip", the audience counted down.

Ten blades enter the dish, they were all different colours and sizes, but only one blade stood out to Stephan it was yellow and medium sized.

Stephan then thought to himself, " I better keep my eye on that one".

" Lets go Wolver", Stephan Shouted.

All the bladers laughed except the one controlling the yellow beyblade.

" The kid's mental", snickered Someone.

" The kid thinks he has a bit beast", giggled another person.

This only made Stephan even more angry.

" Come out Wolver", yelled the enraged Stephan.

Everyone in the Arena gasped.

A beam of white light bursted from the middle of Stephan's blade and A great White Wolverine emerged from the light, meanwhile Stephan's blade went on a rampage smashing beyblades left and right. All that was left in the dish were steaming piles of what use to be beyblades.

" I might not have a bit-beast but you will lose this battle because my beyblade is especially built to capture bit-beasts", announced the Strange bladers.

" What's your name", yelled Stephan.

" Chod", he replied.

" Well Chod after I'm done with you, you'll be able to take your blade home in a tea spoon", insulted Stephan.

" Attack my beyblade", yelled Chod.

The beyblades started colliding with each other, sparks flew up as the blades grinded into each other.

" It's over chod", shouted Stephan confidently.

" No it isn't", replied Chod coldly " Sparker Duplication"

The yellow blade spilt in forty copies of its self.

" This isn't good", mumbled Stephan.

In one moment all of the copies attacked Stephan's Wolver.

" I'm going to lose my bit-beast", said Stephan Sadly.

" No your not Stephan, not if I have anything to say about it", yelled Wendy as she entered the arena.

" Wendy I told...",

" I know you said to stay in the back but I'm here out of friendship, I'm sorry if Stephan if I've been showing off but I wanted impress you and Austin" said Wendy.

" I have been really mean to her I'm not usually like this and she wants to be my friend so I'll let her help", Stephan thought to himself.

" Target the center blade Stephan", explained Wendy.

" Wolver, Triple Cutter Attack", shouted Stephan.

Wolver then Charged down at the center and flew right by it.

"Ha, you missed", laughed Chod.

" Look again", replied Stephan with a smile.

Chod then looked down his blade then fell into pieces.

" The winner of Block A is Stephan", The announcer called.

Stephan then raised his arm up in victory then walked back to the locker room. Wendy was on her way back too so Stephan ran up to her.

" Stephan I'm sorry for interfering with your battle", said Wendy.

Stephan then grabbed Wendy and flipped her around so she could see his face.

" I'm the who should be saying sorry I treated you bad in the last day and it would mean a lot to me if you were my friend", said Stephan.

" Thank you Stephan", said Wendy as she began to tear up.

Stephan the gave her a hug and whispered in her ear " Thanks I couldn't have done it without you".

Then they both walked back in the locker room.


	3. Hope and Fear

Beyblade Radical

Hope and Fear

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

" That was a great match Stephan", congratulated Krystal.

" Thanks but I couldn't have done it with out Wendy", replied Stephan " Where's Austin".

" He's in his Match right now", said Wendy pointing at the Monitor in the locker room.

Stephan then turned to watch the monitor, There was Austin's beyblade knnocking blades left and right.

" Man this is too easy", Austin Thought to himself.

Rhinoxer then slammed another blade out of the dish winning him the match.

" And the winner of Block B is Austin", yelled the announcer.

Austin then entered the locker room.

" Way to go Austin", said Wendy.

" Yeah I know, I totally controlled that match", bragged Austin.

" You attack without thinking ahead", snapped Stephan.

" Hey I did better then you, I didn't nearly loose my bit-beast", Austin replied madly.

" I one blader hit you in the right place in that match you would have lost", said Stephan coldy.

" You want to go right now", yelled Austin.

" Sure, I'll break your blade like a twig", insulted Stephan.

" Thats enough", shouted Krystal " Austin, Stephan is just giving you advice and Stephan be a bit nicer next time you say it".

" Sorry ", the Boys said to each other.

" Will the bladers in Block C enter the stadium", boomed the speakers.

" Well, thats me", sighed Krystal.

" Whats wrong?", asked Stephan with a smirk on his face.

" You nervous", asked Austin trying to keep a straight face.

" Shut up", snapped Krystal as she stormed out of the locker room.

" 3...2...1... let it rip", yelled the bladers of Block C.

The blades then entered the dish, Krystal's Snaker then took to the center of the dish.

" I have to win this match so I can face Stephan", Krystal thought to herself " I have never beaten him, even in our first battle".

Krystal then thought of of the day when she moved here when here 2 years ago.

" This is the house", complained Krystal.

" Yep, I'm sorry Krystal", said her Mother.

" Why did we have to move anyways?", asked Krystal even though she knew the answer.

" Because the house was in your father's name and when he died the bank took the house", sighed her Mother.

" I have no friends here", cried Krystal as she bursted into tears.

" Oh Krystal I'm sorry but this is the way things have to be", replied her Mother as she hugged Krystal.

Krystal continued to cry.

" I have something that your father wanted you to have", said her Mother.

" What?" asked Krystal.

" This", replied her mother while taking out a large golden box.

" What is it?", asked Krystal in amazment.

Her Mother then lifted the lid to reveal a pink beyblade.

" A beyblade", said Krystal happily.

" It's called Snaker", her Mother replied.

" Snaker, that's a weird name for a beyblade", stated Krystal.

" This Beyblade is special Krystal", explained her mother " It contains your Father's bit-beast Snaker"

" It has a bit-beast so that makes it even more special and stronger right", asked Krystal.

" But it also makes it harder to control and it would take a lot of practice to control it" said her mother.

Her mother then handed her the blade and said " Take care of it".

Krystal practiced everyday, as soon as she got home she practiced and slowly she began to control Snaker. Then one day she finally had total control of her blade. One day Krystal was practicing her blading skills when her Mother came out to talk to her.

" Krystal, I'm so proud of you", said her Mother " You've trained so hard over these past weeks".

" Thanks Mom", replied Krystal.

" But you've gone as far as you can", said her Mother sternly.

" What do you mean?", questioned Krystal.

" You need to start battling to gain some experience", explained her Mother " your Father use to, every opponent you battle is different and if you win or lose you take part of their skill with you, go to the park and battle".

" Sure Mom i'll go to the park", replied Krystal.

Krystal then walked to park and when she arrived she started her search for bladers, it didn't take her long to find opponents, she saw to boys she new from school battling, One was Stephan a very quiet boy andAustin a boy who loved food, she then walked up to them.

" Hi", she said.

A beyblade then was shoot out of the dish.

" I lose again", said the fustrated Austin " Oh, hi".

" Hi", Stephan Said as he got his blade out of the dish.

" I'm looking for a battle", stated Krystal.

" Then you came to the right place", replied Stephan.

Both bladers then drew the launchers and blades and prepared for battle.

"3...2...1...let it rip", yelled Austin.

Both blades entered the dish, Stephan's Silver blade and Krystal's pink blade, the two blades then circled each other. Wolver then swooped in and hit Snaker hard and sent it to the edge.

" Whoa, that was close", whispered Krystal.

Wolver and Snaker then started to hit each other but Wolver had the stronger attack.

" Do you even have a game plan?", called Stephan.

" I'll show you game plan", shouted Krystal " come out Snaker.

A white light then shot out of the center of Krystal's blade, a large pink snake emerged from the light.

" A bit-beast", gasped Stephan and Austin.

" Snake Slam", yelled Krystal, Snaker then sped up and slammed Wolver to edge of the dish.

" Your not the only one with a bit-beast", called Stephan " Here comes Wolver".

A beam of white light shot out of Stephan's blade also and a wolverine entered from the light.

" Go Wolverine Claw attack", yelled Stephan, Wolver then gained speed and smashed Krystal's Snaker out of the dish.

" How could I lose", questioned Krystal as she picked up Snaker.

" Don't be so rough on yourself", said Stephan, " keep hanging out with me and Austin and your bound to improve".

" Thanks", said Krystal realizing she just made some friends.

" Snake Strangle", yelled Krystal when she awakened from her flashback.

Snaker then lit up pink and pulled the remaining blades in the battle toward her and then shot them all out of the dish.

" The winner of Block C is Krystal", yelled the announcer.

Krystal then walked back to the locker room and thought to herself " One step closer to facing Stephan".

" Awesome match Krystal", said Stephan slapping her on the back.

" Will the bladers in Block D enter the arena please", boomed the speakers.

" Go out there and win this round", said Krystal happily.

" What blade are you using", asked the curious Stephan.

" I call it Cyclosis", bragged Wendy,

" A little small isn't it", laughed Austin.

" For your information this blade is built for defense and endurance", explained Wendy while leaving the locker room.

All ten bladers launched into the dish, everything was going well for Wendy she had eliminated four opponents when she noticed a jet black blade had threw four blades out.

" You better watch out I'm going to win", called Wendy.

" You can't cut it", taunted the dark blader.

" That's it attack Cyclosis", yelled Wendy her blue blade the charged down on the black one.

The dark blader the awoke and yelled " Black Dive".

His blade then went into the air surrounded by a black aura the dove down on Wendy's blade which sot her blade out of the dish.

" I'm sorry", said Wendy sadly.

" It's okay", replied Krystal as she comforted her friend.

" What's wrong Stephan", asked Austin realizing Stephan looked puzzled.

" That blader knew everything Wendy was going to do before she did it", said Stephan.

" Well at least we saw his special attack", added Krystal.

" That's another thing both Krystal and the dark blader know how to use aura, so I guess i'll have to use mine", Stephan thought to himself.

" Will The semi-finalists report for a private meeting", boomed the speakers.

Stephan, Krystal and Austin reported to a luxury box. They walked in the room and there sprawled out on the couch was the dark blader. Stephan then moved towards the dark blader and threw his feet off the couch.

" Hey why did out do that?", yelled the dark blader.

" You don't own this and I wanted to sit down", answered Stephan cooly.

The dark blader then stood up " I'am Thomas and I'm in the semi-finals boy", he yelled.

Stephan the jumped up, " I'm also in the semi-finals" Stephan yelled back.

" Oh yeah, I saw your match a bit sloppy", insulted Thomas.

" You got a lot of nerve", said Stephan raising his fist.

" That's enough boys", interupted an middle aged man " My name is Rick LugerI'm head of the CBL or Canadian Beyblade League, young man please go easy on the snacks".

" Sorry", mumbled Austin with his mouth filled with food.

" I called you here to tell you that the two winners of the semi-finals will team up for the World Championships", explained Luger.

The meeting then ended and the Semi-finals were about to begin, it would be Stephan VS Krystal and Austin VS Thomas.


	4. Face Off

Beyblade Radical

Face off

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

" Nows my chance to finally defeat Stephan", Krystal said to herself as she walked towards the beystadium.

" Krystal is going to be a tough opponent", mumbled Stephan " I'm going to have to use my aura"

Stephan and Krystal then stared each other down.

" Are you ready", yelled the announcer " I said are you ready"

The crowd then cheered as loud as they could.

" Then for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching at home lets get ready to Beybattle"

The crowd then threw up into a frenzy.

" We have two awesome final matches and the winners of their matches will pair up for the World Championships, Our first match pins the winner of block A Stephan againest the block C winner Krystal"

The Crowd cheered again this time louder then the times before.

" Bladers take your positions", ordered the announcer.

Both Krystal and Stephan took their positions.

"3"

Both drew their launchers.

"2"

Both attached their ripcords and beyblades.

"1"

Both tightened their grasps on their launchers

"let it rip!"

Both shoot their blades into the arena.

Krystal's Snaker and Stephan's Wolver circled each other looking for an opening.

" Your going to have to attack sooner or later", teased Krystal.

Wolver then swooped in for a slam but was repeled by the defense power of Snaker.

" Come on Stephan, it useless I know all your moves we battled too much for you to surprise me", explained Krystal.

" I guess I'll just have use some new moves then", replied Stephan.

Stephan's then charged up the side of the dish and flipped and landed on Snaker.

" I'm going to suck all the energy out of your blade" explained Stephan.

" No you wont!", Krystal proclaimed.

Krystal's blade then went on its side and Wolver then flew off.

" Now I have you, Wolver Triple Cutter Attack", called Stephan.

Wolver then exploded into a blue aura and slammed Snaker out of the dish.

" And the first winner is Stephan", yelled the announcer.

" Thanks for the great match Stephan", said Krystal happily.

" Lets go sit on the bench by the dish so we can cheer on Austin", Stephan advised.

The two of them sat on the bench beside Wendy and Austin.

" The second match will put Austin against Thomas", shouted the announcer.

" Come on Austin win this match and you and I and can become World Champs", cheered Stephan.

Austin walked up to the dish thinking to himself , " I have to win, I cant let Stephan be partners with that freak".

" Welcome to your demise", insulted Thomas.

" I won't lose", yelled Austin, " I'll destroy both of us before I let you go to the World Championships"

"3...2...1... let it rip", yelled the announcer.

Raver and Rhinoxer both entered the dish, Austin started off the match with a strong attack pushing back Raver.

Thomas was surprised with the power of Austin but smile then came over his face, " Attack Raver".

Raver's attack then became stronger and was pushing back Rhinoxer, Austin the roared into the air and Rhinoxer regained control of the battle pushing back Raver with great speed.

" Both bladers are showing awesome attack power in this match", yelled the announcer.

" I won't be defeated", yelled Thomas.

" I refuse to lose", shouted Austin.

Both beyblades attacks intensified and sparks we're being throw up from the battle.

" What's that" asked Krystal in a panic as she pointed at the dish.

Stephan then looked and saw a brownish red liquad on the bottom of the dish but there was also a black liquad.

" It's paint", said Stephan, " the heat from the battle is melting it off there paint jobs".

" Wow that's intense", said Wendy.

" Come on Austin turn up the power", yelled Stephan.

" You heard him Rhinoxer it's time for more power", commanded Austin.

" Don't fall now Raver", yelled Thomas.

Their blades keep up with their attacks this time making them stronger, now static electricity bolts appeared everytime the blades hit each other.

" I don't think Austin can keep up with this much longer", advised Wendy.

Stephan then looked over at Austin his shirt was drenched in sweat and he was panting very hard but Stephan saw the look of determination on his face.

" We can't stop him now", Stephan told Wendy.

" Keep going Rhinoxer", yelled Austin.

" This guy has too much power for me to handle", Thomas thought to himself, " I'm going to have to end it soon for Raver's sake".

The battle raged on everything envoled in the battle show fatigued, the bladers were tired and covered in sweat, the blades were missing patches of paint and the beystadium had cracks in it.

" It's time to end this", said Thomas while moving his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes.

" For once I agree with you", panted Austin.

Thomas eyes then flashed a bright yellow light he then yelled , " Raver, Black Dive" .

Raver then exploded into a black aura and flew into the air.

Austin then threw his fist into the air and shouted, " Rhino Rampage".

Rhinoxer the cover itself in a red aura and went for Raver in the air. The two blades made contact and lightning was shoot off and then there was an explosion and the arena filled with smoke. The smoke faded away and Raver was still spinning in the dish, Stephan then looked over and saw a impact crater and in the middle of it was Rhinoxer, this enraged Stephan. Austin then feel to his knees infront of Thomas the sweat from his face was dripping off him an dmaking a puddle on the ground.

" That's right fall to your better, Thomas the next Beyblade World Champ", Thomas laughed in triumph.

" Go Wolver", yelled Stephan as he launched his blade into the dish.

Wolver entered the dish and started grinding Raver down.

" What this Folks we have an unexpected match here between the new partners for the World Championships", shouted the announcer.

" Alright then if that's the way you want to play", Thomas called Raver's attack then started to match Wolver move for move.

" Is that all you got", taunted Stephan Wolvers attack then became stronger then Thomas' and he was beggining to be overwhelmed.

" Thats it I've had enough, Raver, Black Dive", yelled Thomas, Raver again ignited into a black aura and flew at Wolver.

" Lets finish this, Wolver, Triple Cutter Attack", shouted Stephan, Wolver then was engulfed into a blue aura and flew at Raver.

The Beyblades then collided and a bolt of lightning came down and then a white shoot out causing everyone to cover their eyes. Yhe light then disappeared both Raver and Wolver were shoot out of the dish.

Stephan then went over and picked up Wolver, " Ready to go again because I'm not leaving till I take you down".

" Stephan and Thomas stand down ", yelled Mr.Luger as he entered from the locker rooms , " like it or not your partners".

" There's no way I'm teaming with that amateur", said Thomas angrily.

" Who are you calling an amateur, yelled Stephan.

Mr. Luger then shock his head and said " Thank god you two won't be alone".

" What do you mean?", questioned Stephan.

" There will be two substitutes, Austin and Krystal", explained Luger, " I want you all to go to dinner together and decide on a team name and then tomorrow meet at CBL headquarters for training.


	5. Radicals United

Beyblade Radical

Radicals United

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

The night after the tournament Stephan,Thomas,Krystal and Austin met at restaurant to have their dinner and to decide on a team name like Mr.Luger told them.

"I wonder if Stephans here yet?", asked Krystal.

" There they are", Austin said as he pointed ahead.

At a round table Stephan and Thomas were sitting at a round table sitting as far from each other as possible.

" Hi Stephan, hi Thomas", greeted Krystal and Austin.

" Hello", replied Stephan.

But Thoma sdidn't even look up at them.

" What will you be having tonight?", asked the Waiter.

" I'll have the Garden Salad", replied Krystal.

" The full rack of BBQ ribs", replied Stephan.

" The Mushroom Soup", replied Thomas.

" Wow that all sounds good I'll have the Garden Salad,the full rack of BBQ ribs, Mushroom Soup, 12oz steak medium rare, a stack of pancakes, a twelve egg omelette and a full turkey", explained Austin.

Everyone was mouth dropped when Austin finished his order even Thomas looked horrified.

" Dare I ask anything to drink with that", replied the disgusted Waiter.

" Ummm water will be fine", said Austin.

" If you eat all that I'm going to be sick", said Stephan.

" What I'm a growing boy", Austin said defensively.

" Sure you are but that doesn'r mean you have to eat enough to feed a preschool class", explained Krystal.

They had a very quiet dinner together as everyone at their meals in silence.Krystal was the one to break the silence.

" What should we call ourselves", asked Krystal.

" How about the losers", insulted Thomas.

" We want a team name that will represent all of us not just you", replied Stephan meanly.

" What about the Radicals", suggested Austin.

They all agreed on the name even Thomas gave an agreeing grunt.

" Now I'm ready for dessert", said Austin loosing his belt.

Just then the kitchen staff came out of the back and carried them all outside and then dropped them and yelled " If you come back don't bring the bottomless pit with you". The Radicals then began to walk up the street away from the restaurant.

" Wow Austin I haven't been thrown out of place that sells food since you ate all the ice cream in that Baskin Robins", told Stephan.

" I don't care what they say 31 flavours is not enough", sighed Austin.

" Where are you going tonight Thomas", asked Krystal.

" Nowhere", said Thomas coldly.

" Then you can stay with Stephan", suggested Krystal.

" What", snapped Stephan.

All Krystal had to do was give Stephan a stern look and he caved in.

" Fine", muttered Stephan.

Later at Stephan's House

" You know you could say thank you", growled Stephan.

" Whatever", replied Thomas as he threw himself onto Stephan's bed.

" Where am I suppose to sleep", asked Stephan madly.

" On the floor", replied Thomas as he rolled over so his back was facing Stephan.

" You son of a...", said Stephan

Just then two blades broke threw Stephan's window andcircled his room and flew out.

" Hey those two blades are heading for the woods", yelled Stephan looking out the window.

" Some of us are trying to sleep", Thomas yelled back.

Stephan growled and then dove out the window and ran after the two blades until he arrived at a clearing.

" It's time for my revenge Stephan", someone yelled then Chod emerged from the shadows.

" How dare you beat my brother", called a voice then a blond girl emerged from behind chod.

" Who are you?", questioned Stephan.

" I'm Tina, Chod's older sister," answered the girl.

" What do you want?", yelled Stephan " becuase nobody breaks my window".

" We're here for one reason", shouted Chod.

" To make sure you don't get to the world championships in one piece",yelled Tina.

They both then drew their launchers and prepared to battle.

" Let it rip", yelled Stephan as he launched Wolver.

Stephan's silver blade their bright yellow and bright brown blades.

" Go Eeler ", shouted Chod " yeah Stephan I have a bit-beast".

" Chod concentrate on the battle", snapped Tina.

Wolver then slammed Eeler threw a rock causing some damage to Chod's blade.

" Wake up Chod your still in it, attack Moler", yelled Tina.

Both Eeler and Moler started to grind Wolver down.

" It's time for our special attack", proclaimed the siblings.

" Sparker Duplication", yelled Chod Eeler then spilt itself into ten copies of its self.

" Moler it's time for the tunnel trip", shouted Tina Moler then drilled its self into the ground and popping out the other side.

Chod's copies then went through Moler's tunnel and was shot at Wolver.

A black blade then came out of the night sky and slammed Moler and sent it flying.

" Who's there?", yelled Tina.

" Just me... Thomas", he yelled from the shadows, Thomas then jumped down and laned beside Stephan.

" Thanks for the back up", Stephan called to Thomas.

" It's not like you needed it", said Thomas peacefully.

" Have all the back up you want Stephan, we're still going to beat you to a plump", yelled Tina.

" Your not going to make it to the World Championships", insulted Chod.

" I'll show you waht the Radicals can do", yelled Thomas.

" Liking the new team spirit Thomas", praised Stephan.

Just then Raver slammed Eeler into the air and Wolver sent Moler into the air as well, both blades collided in mid-air which caused their blades to weaken.

" It's time to finish this", yelled Thoma sand Stephan.

Raver then ignited into a black aura.

" Black Dive", yelled Thomas.

Raver then flew into the air an dsoared down at his opponent Eeler and sent him flying towards Cod in black flames.

" It's our turn Wolver", yelled Stephan.

Wolver then exploded into a blue aura.

" Taste this Tina... Triple Cutter attack", called Stephan.

Wolver then charged down on his opponent slamming her into the air,then followed her into the air and knocked Moler back to the ground, Wolver's aura then grew larger as he sped towars his opponent on the ground there was a flash of blue light and Moler was sent at Tina.

Tina caught Moler in her hands but then it shattered.

" What have you done to my blade... Chod this is all your fault", cried Tina as she ran back into the shadows.

" You might have won the battle but you'll never win the war we'll see you at the World Championships", yelled Chod as he ran after his sister.

" Hey Stephan, I'm sorry for being such a pain, nobidy has ever treated me this nice before so I don't know how to respond to it", explained Thomas " I've never really had friends".

" Well you have a friend in me we're partners", replied Stephan.

Stephan then extended his hand in friendship and Thomas took it.

" Come on lets head back to my house", said Stephan.

" What about the window", asked Thomas.

" I don't really care I'm too tired to care", yawned Stephan.


	6. CBL Training

Beyblade Radical

CBL Training

note that I do not own the concept of beyblade or any of the Characters that appear in the series but I do own any original Characters, Bit-Beasts and Special moves that appear in this Fan Fiction and that never appear in the Show.

" So this is the CBL headquaters", said Stephan " not too shabby".

The CBL Headquarters was a 25 story tower,the outside was covered in green glass and dead center of the building was the CBL's logo, a red diamond with CBL in black letters.

" Shall we go in?", asked Krystal.

" Yeah", the boys answered.

They entered a beautiful lobby with a fountain in the middle, there was a long desk and there sat a mean looking red headed woman.

Stephan then walked up to the desk and got the red headed woman's attention, " Hi, we're here to see Luger", he announced.

The woman looked up to see Stephan, a boy with short brown hair wearing a black vest, black pants and a green T-shirt, Thomas with long spikey black hair with black pants and a black long sleeve shirt, Austin with a buzz cut, a baggy red shirt and baggy jeans and Krystal with her in a palm tree wearing a pink tank top and a long green skirt.

" I really doubt that Mr.Luger wants to see some punk kids and I'm calling security to throw you out", snapped the woman.

Sercurity guards then emerge from a door beside the woman, they were all tall and very muscular.

" I'm not afraid of any guards ", yelled Stephan " go Wolver".

Wolver was then launched at the Sercurity guards and started to chase the guards.

" Hey thats a good idea", shouted Thomas " attack Raver".

" Who are these kids?', screamed a guard as Wolver was right behind him.

Just then Mr.Luger emerged from an elevator.

" Mr.Luger these punks are assaulting the sercurity", yelled the woman.

" Hi Mr.Luger",the Radicals called to him.

" Stephan and Thomas call back your blades", laughed Mr.Luger.

" Mr. Luger, you know these punks!", asked the woman.

Luger's facial expression changed from joy to anger " Watch your mouth Cindy this is the team that will represent the CBL at the World Championships!", snapped Luger.

The Radicals then gave sadistic smiles towards the woman.

" If you follow me", Luger said as he walked towards the elevator.

The Radicals then followed him leaving the stunned Cindy and the terrified guards to their thoughts.

" So what are you going to call yourselves?", asked Luger.

" The CBL Radicals", they announced.

" I like it, it says that the CBL is a force to reckoned with", exclaimed Luger.

" Where's Wendy?", Stephan asked Krystal,

But before she could answer Luger did.

" She is already here", he answered " well here we are floor 23".

They emerged from the elevator to enter a huge room with computers that surrounded four beystadiums.

" Hi guys", yelled Wendy who was standing with a woman that looked like her.

" So this is the team", said the woman beside Wendy.

" Yes they are, they are the Radicals", replied Luger.

" Cool name, Oh! this is my mom", said Wendy as she pointed to the woman beside her.

" My name is Vicky", she said.

" Shall we begin the tests?", asked Luger.

" Yes lets, if you would each take a place at a stadium", explained Vicky " We're going to measure your strengths and weaknesses and from that build you some awesome blades".

All the scienctests took places at computers and the first battle was about to begin, four bladers then emerged from the elevator.

" They will be your opponents", said Vicky.

" Battle 1, Austin Vs Jimmy, Austin uses an attack type beyblade and they will be in the shield stadium", boomed Wendy into a microphone.

A blue stadium then began to rise from the floor in front of Austin, the whole dish was covered in these rectangular holes.

" 3...2...1... let it rip!", yelled Wendy.

Both bladers then launched their blades into the arena. From the beggining Austin's Rhinoxer was all over Jimmy's light green blade, Rhinoxer then slammed the green blade halfway across the dish.

" Your not getting away that easily ", yelled Austin.

" Run Slippy!", screamed Jimmy.

Rhinoxer then chased after Slippy but then out of nowhere a rock solid shield emerged from a rectangular hole and repeled Rhinoxer.

" Uh oh, Austin's getting mad", yelled Stephan.

" Rhinoxer, Rhino Rampage", screamed Austin into the air.

Rhinoxer's red aura then appeared and his blade went on a rampage. The rock shields we're no match for the force of Austin's attack, Rhinoxer then caught up to Slippy and crushed the blade into a stone shield, there was aloud bang and green dust filled the air.

" Where's Slippy!", cried Jimmy.

Austin then pointed to the dust , " That's your blade".

" NOOOO!", yelled Jimmy.

Rhinoxer then returned to Austin's hand and Austin went back to his teammates.

" That one has a short temper but a lot of power", remarked Vicky.

" Battle 2, Stephan Vs Kelly, Stephan uses a combination type beyblade, they will be competing in the tall tower stadium", boomed Wendy.

A tiled stadium with a metal tower in the middle with only room fro one blade at the top.

" Whats wrong Kelly?", asked Vicky.

" My opponet is too cute", cried Kelly.

" Don't even bother using some kind of a mind game with me, I'm to smart for that", replied Stephan coldly.

Kelly looked at him with an angry glare and growled.

" 3...2...1...let it rip!", yelled Wendy.

Both bladers shot there blades and the battle began.

" Lets go Catla", Kelly yelled a her white blade.

" Don't let her win Wolver", called Stephan.

Catla and Wolver then circled the dish colliding with each other every chance they got.

" You have a bit of talent, but when I'm done with you, you and your blade are going to look like they were beaten with an ugly stick", insulted Stephan.

Kelly growled again.

" Stay focused Kelly", advised Vicky.

" Stephan's playing the mind games now", chuckled Luger.

In the beystadium Catla was close behind Wolver.

" Climb Wolver", yelled Stephan, Wolver then rode up the side of the metal tower and flipped off the tower and landed on Catla sending her flying.

" That was an awesome move, but watch this", shouted Kelly.

Catla then raced up the side of the tower and stopped at the top of it ." Just try and get me", teased Kelly.

" If I try and attack i'll leave myself open for an attack", Stephan thought to himself.

Wolver was still circling the tower for an opening.

" Thats it", realized Stephan " go Wolver".

Wolver then raced up the side of the tower and flipped off.

While in mid air Stephan yelled, " Triple Cutter Attack".

Wolver erupted into a blue aura and cut through the metal tower then bounced off the side of the stadium and cut through again. The metal tower then collapsed into a pile of metal, Catla had got away from the force of the fall and was still spinning.

" Is that all?", sneered Kelly.

" Triple means three", answered Stephan.

" What?", replied Kelly.

From the air above a blue comet was homing in on Catla.

"Wolver!", gasped Kelly.

Wolver then hit Catla with the final strike of the Triple Cutter Attack and sent Catla flying out of the dish surrounded by a blue mist.

" That was incredible", remarked Vicky.

" He is a skilled blader, he makes his opponents make the one choice that leads to their downfall", admired Luger.

" Isn't his brother Tala of the Blitzkrieg Boys", asked Vicky.

" Yes he is and his father was the blading sensation Terry", replied Luger.

" Was?",

" Terry lost his arm in a freak accident and could beyblade anymore, but the World Championships should be interesting with Tala and Stephan in them"

Kelly was picking up Catla blade when she felt someone standing over her.

" Here", said Stephan helping her up.

" That was a great battle", said Kelly as she returned to her team.

" We're going to continue after a short lunch on the 22nd floor", announced Luger.


End file.
